Tujjaria
Tujjaria (referred to locally as the Magh Sultanate or the Kingdom of Magh) is a country in North Martria. The name Tujjaria descends from Iergian who founded a small trading outpost in Izzlmed. The word Tuj meant "traders" in ancient Magh, and Iergian maps use the word to describe the region beginning in 245. Its people became known as "Tujjars" to the rest of the world, and are still referred to as such outside of the Sultanate. The people who live in Tujjaria refer to themselves as Magh or simply, "The people." History Tujjaria was unified by 723 when a local Isbabben emir, Zamstiq I (alternately spelled "Zamastic") incorporated the Tribes under his rule and began a practice of systematically undermining tribal identities. Prehistory The two islands which make up Tujjaria, Izzlmed Island and Iffus Island were originally populated by five tribes. The Magh people obtained a harmonious relationship with one another in the process. Permanent settlements were established in both islands, and an international market located just south of modern day Tinis was established at Zana on Izzlmed. The five Tribes were divided as follows: Izzlmed- The North Island * Isbabben- Controlled trade within the Islands, served as middlemen between tribes, as well as independent judges who resolved disputes between other tribes. The Isbabben were the wealthiest of the tribes, due to their situation at the heart of the Magh economy. * Id Waggag- Specialized in Clericalism and were believed to be especially chosen by the gods of the Magh to announce the will of the pantheon and predict the future. Their word usually dictated when planting season began and ended, as well as the fortune of certain major endeavors. Iffus- The South Island * Ibhharen- Specialized in farming. This tribe was required to produce enough food for the Magh people. They were the largest landholders of all the tribes, and unlike agricultural workers of other nations, were often well off due to guaranteed markets, as their crops were always purchased by the Isbabben. Focused on grain (wheat) and Fruit production as well as Olive Oil production which was used both domestically and as a trade good. * Idbislman- Specialized in fishing. Provided a staple protein for the Magh diet. Tended to be the poorest tribe, and most did not own land. * Imswagen- Specialized in military and security matters. Before the power of the tribe was made redundant under the Sultan's Quota system, the Imswagen acted as enforcers of both the laws, as they were of the local leaders, but also the various religious codes dictated by the Id Waggag. Gradually, the tribe associated with trade, the Isbabben, became more well off than the others, and began to absorb the Id Waggag. Using a combination of extortion and superstition, the new Izzlmed alliance subjugated the tribes on Iffus and unified the people. The Rise of the Sultanate A kingdom was declared around 723, under the first Isbabben Sultan Zamastic I, ruler of the Islands. The Sultan obliterated tribal distinctions by taking hostage a tenth of the male population between ages 16 and 30 from each tribe to form a new class of bureaucrat, who became Governmental functionaries while performing the duties of a professional military class. When the hostages were returned home, their identity was Magh, rather than associated with the Tribes, and their loyalties were to the Sultan, rather than to local Emirs. In exchange for the hostages, the new Sultan instituted a new custom whereby half of the Sultan's wealth was dispersed every five years to the needy of the new unified Kingdom. After five generations, the quota was abolished, but the custom of distribution, which became the ritual of Tamukkest, and is still practiced today as a religious duty of all wealthy people in the Kingdom. The Arrival of Taeideen Zana, the Sultan's capital was destroyed in the year 1054, following Taeideen raids into Tujjaria. As a part of the peace negotiations, the Sultan agreed to accept Taeideen as the religion of the Magh. The Sultan, in turn, allowed the people to keep much of their local religions, though they were required to graft Taeideen strictures on top of those practices. Consequently, the main Magh gods were unified into a single God, and those which were incompatible with Taeideen practice were demoted to spirits who guarded families, loved ones and travelers against bad fortune. The Sultanate is Officially Taeideen, but followers of other faiths are allowed to freely practice their religion by paying an annual, though nominal "tax" to the Sultan. The capital Tinis was founded in 1083 near the sight of ancient Zana, among the ancient Iergian ruins that had been built 800 years prior, and soon became a trading entrepot between foreign traders and traders from the continent of Martria. In addition to local goods produced in Tujjaria, Magh traders both bought and sold gold, precious gems, various commodities and slaves to traders from as far away as Telepha, Alfarorà and Shijie. As middlemen in the international trade, Tujjaria has become incredibly wealthy, and most of the people of the Sultanate live very high standards of living. Over the next 600 years, Tinis became a major trading and resupply center for traffic between Telepha and Alfarorà, and Tujjaria became known for its hospitality, and was one of the main ports of call for travelers and traders from around the world. The Islands always maintained their independence during this period by a mix of carrot and stick diplomacy, and trade concessions offered by the Sultan were seen as very lucrative. Meanwhile, the Sultan also operated a protection racket of sorts: Ships that had refused to trade at Tinis were often attacked by Magh Privateers in the seas adjacent to Tujjaria. The captured ships were almost always burned, along with all their cargo. Any sailors who escaped the destruction of the ships were captured, tortured and often sold into slavery in Northern Martria, where their fate became unknown. Traders generally felt that it was better to simply pay the nominal duties collected by the Sultan than to risk loss of life and property, and the Sultan encouraged this feeling by offering to pay for the damages to cargo and ship caused by his pirates, but never repatriate the captured sailors. Arrival of the Telephan Explorers from Telepha, most notably from Hetheland and Trébole arrived in earnest in the late 17th Century. During colonization of the Continent, the Sultan often played major colonizing powers off against one another. Given that Tujjaria served as a gateway to central Martria, the Sultan was able to offer protection contracts, first to one power than to another, as they pushed beyond the Islands. In return, ships could do a brisk trade at Tinis for needed goods and supplies to make their colonization both possible and profitable, and Tinis usually served as a jumping off point for exploration and occupation. Once more, Tujjaria benefited from their central position in international trade and finance, as the Sultan set up the first Tujjar banks and stock exchanges in late 1690. Never interested in colonization and expansion themselves, the Magh were perfectly happy to play the middlemen in other people's goals for the continent. Magh investors partially underwrote Hetheland's 1790s exploations into Alexandria, and Magh soldiers served as translators for the expeditions. During this time, Tujjaria and Hetheland developed very close political ties, eventually forming a close alliance between the Sultan and the Hethish king which continues to this day. During the 1830s, the Sultan extended Hetheland most favored nation trading status, meaning that Hethish traders are now free to trade in Tinis without paying duties to the Sultan, the first nation to receive such status. Traders from Agardy also began an increasing interest in Tujjaria in the 17th Century. Unlike the Hethish, the Agardian decided to attempt to settle permanently in Tujjaria. They were permitted to open a second port at Qarat, in Iffus, and renamed the site "Maison Blanche" due to the proliferation of Chalk white homes in the area. Maison Blanche has served as an expatriate center for Telephan adventurers, explorers, and "ne'er do wells" since. Trébolaise traders put into port here rather than at Tinis, and the cosmopolitan city developed a new creole population of Magh-Agardic who serve in local government, while the town itself enjoys a degree of self-rule, and appears to be developing some of the trappings of modern government. The Sultan still collects special taxes for the privilege of trading at Maison Blanche, but the taxes are not onerous, and still allow Agardic ventures to points south to be highly profitable. Geography The Geography of Tujjaria has played a major part in its habitation and its development over the centuries. The Nation is composed of two large islands which were volcanic in Origin. The volcanoes which created the islands went dormant long before humans ever arrived, but created fairly fertile soil in an otherwise tropical equatorial climate. Area The total area of Tujjaria is roughly 561,000 square km. This total covers the exposed land mass, but none of the substantial continental shelf which lies between the two islands and the mainland. The northern Island, Izzlmed, is 253,100 sq. km, or about 45% of the country's area, while the southern Island, Iffus, accounts for the remaining 307,900 sq. km, or 55% of the country's area. 3.32 million people, or 73% of the country's population, live on Izzlmed, while 1.23 million, or 27% live in Iffus. This creates a population density of 13.11 people per sq. km on Izzlmed, and just about 4 people per sq. km on Iffus. Climate Tujjaria's climate is strongly influenced by its location on the globe and the existence of the strong Martrian Equatorial Current, which brings warm water from the Equator west and south into the east coast of the Islands. A small cut off from the current is means that the main tracking current takes major storms to Tujjaria's east and keeps them out to sea, while creating the opportunity for drier air from the continent to affect the western side of the Islands, especially in winter months. Therefore, Tujjaria could be described as a Tropical Monsoon climate, especially in the western half of the islands. Temperatures in Tujjaria never drop below 19 deg. C, and usually exceed 30 deg. C for daytime highs, except in August, when average temperatures are on average a degree colder. The temperature variation is usually about 10 degrees year round. Temperatures are much warmer in Tinis, on the northeastern shore of Izzlmed than they are at Qarat, on the southern coast of Iffus, and the southern Island generally enjoys a greater variation of temperatures year round. It rains daily for most of the year, with some months clocking in at a meter of rain in a month. But due to the monsoonal nature of the Climate, rain greatly decreases during Fall months, and August is not only the coolest month, but also the driest, as almost no rain falls during July, August and September. This allows farmers to grow drier crops like wheat and barley at higher altitudes, as well as coffee, while focusing on rice production in lower altitudes. The distinct monsoonal climate and warm temperatures have made agriculture a year round activity for Magh farmers. Topography Owing to the ancient volcanic origins of the islands and high degree of rainfall, both north and south islands are composed mostly of gently sloping lands and ranges of hills. There are few peaks which are the uneroded cores of the dead volcanoes that formed the island, and most relief is in the form of ancient river beds which cut to the bedrock and gently eroded the surrounding area. As a result, the flat spaces are aluvium from the former volcanoes, and the soil is incredibly rich, especially in Iffus. A few notable topographic features can be located in Tujjaria. Mountains * Adrar Zana, or Mount Zana, in Izzlmed dominates the vista to the west of the capital of Tinis. It rises to 680m above sea level. * Adrar Id Waggag, or Priest Mountain, is the highest point on Izzlmed, and is thought to be the home of the pre-Taeideen gods. It rises to 823m above sea level and is the primary peak in the Izzlmed Tiwirrin, or Northern Hills * Adrar N Izzdar, or the Low Mountain lies in Northern Iffus, and is the most eroded of all Tujjar volcanoes. It is believed to have stood at a height of over 1300 meters when it was active, but now ironically, only rises to 612 m above sea level. Most of it was washed into the Magh Strait to its north. * Adrar Magh, or Magh Mountain is the highest peak in Tujjaria, and forms a huge plateau which rises above the Magh Hills. Magh Mountain is 897 m above sea level at its highest point, is generally flat on top and has very steep sides all around its summit. * Adrar Iffus, or Southern Mountain is similar to Magh Mountain in that it forms a table land on top, though it is not as high. Adrar Iffus stands at 720m above sea level at its highest point, and contains the best mountain climbing opportunities in Tujjaria. Rivers * Oued Zana, or Zana River flows from the Izzlmed Hills to the coast. It was responsible for the deep gorge which permitted the ancient city of Zana to harbor ocean going ships and flourish. It now performs the same function for modern Tinis. * Oued Izzlmed, or Northern River, carries alluvium from Adrar Id Waggag, and deposits it on the southwest corner of Izzlmed. This creates a peninsula and a wide flat plain which has permitted extensive agriculture for centuries. The Delta is believed to be growing at a rate of 2 meters a decade due to this constant outwash. * Oued Magh, or the Magh River is a river which has cut a fairly deep valley between the Iffus and Magh Hills. Its northern tributary was captured when erosion cut it off from what became the sources of the Wadi al-Iffus and the Oued Imzziyn. The springs which fed those ancient rivers then formed a lake in the modern upper Magh Valley, which emptied over time into the Magh River, forming a new river system. Other Features * Izzlmed Tisirt and Iffus Tisirt, or Bays of Izzlmed and Iffus are natural bays on the south coasts of their respective Islands. Izzlmed Tisirt was the site of the ancient city of Karlagh, which was the naval base of the earliest sultans, but due to the treachery of the currents in the Mag Bu-Ughaz, or Magh Strait, the base was abandoned for more hospitable launches. The far more tranquil Iffus Tisirt, on the other hand, is the site of the modern Port City of Qarat, and home to the Agardic free port of Maison Blanche. * Izzlmed Azaghar, Isbabben Azaghar, Magh Azaghar and Iffus Azaghar, which are great flat low lands which housed major ancient tribal settlements, and have held intense agricultural activity since Tujjaria's prehistory. Most of these areas were deforested early on, though replanting was encouraged by early sultans to avoid soil degradation and erosion. Now these wide, flat spaces are home to most of Tujjaria's population outside of Tinis, and major infrastructure projects are being carried out to improve communication and transportation during rainy months. * Magh Bu-Ughaz, or Magh Strait flows between Izzlmed and Iffus. There is a strong ocean current which cuts through this area, along with frequent sea storms that create waves that easily tower over the decks of most modern ships. The turbulence is due largely to the shallowness of the Straits and the ocean currents which enter the very narrow strait. North-South communication across the turbulent passage is difficult even for Magh sailors, and communication transport between the Islands usually involves avoiding the straits altogether and going around. Magh have frequently used the straits to conduct piracy, as their lighter and faster ships are more maneuverable in the Straits than larger oceangoing vessels they prey upon. The turbulence of the Straits is a major contributing factor to Tinis' growth as a major stop over and jumping off point to Central Martria, as the narrow straits north of Izzlmed are far more peaceful and conducive to sea travel, but are also closely guarded by the Sultan's navy, which offers protection and ensures that all taxes are collected. Culture The people of Tujjaria are the Mahg. Demographics The age distribution of the population of Tujjaria is heavily weighted toward the younger population. The median age for males is 32.3 years of age and the median age for females is 33.6 years of age. 71.5% of males and 67.9% of females are under the age of 40 years old. An average Magh, who stays out of dangerous occupations and lives a moderate lifestyle can expect to see his or her 65th birthday, but lifespan drops dramatically after this time. Recent advances in medicine have begun to increase lifespans of the Magh, and over the last 50 years, average life spans have increased by 7.3 years. There are an equal number of males and females born to Magh parents, but by the age of 25, females begin to make up a larger portion of society, and by the age of 40, females comprise 52.3% to males 47.7%. This gap is due largely to the dangerous activities most men engage in during young adulthood: Many join the military, and the leading cause of death for men aged 18-23 is Naval accidents, and related drowning or shark attack. Consequently, women tend to live longer than men, despite the largely patriarchal social structure in the home and community. Ethnicity 97.3% of the population are ethnically Magh. Other ethnicities include Mumbasi (1.4%) and Magh-Agardic (1.3%), who are settled primarily around Qarat in Iffus. While tribal identity was subverted more than 1000 years ago following the unification of the Magh Sultanate, most of the tribesmen kept their indivudal peculiarities alive. Regional accents, customs, and religious practices mark old buried tribal identifications. For the most part, the old tribal lines remain, and are found in the following frequencies: # Isbabben- 30.3% # Ibhharen- 24.7% # Idbislman- 18.1% # Imswagen- 16.4% # Id Waggag- 10.5% In addition, there are various admixtures of cultures found throughout the Sultanate, which usually involves the introduction of Isbabben practices into the other tribal cultures. All populations, for example, practice ancient Isbabben observances, such as which have lasted through the centuries, because the Isbabben became the dominant culture, and forced their observances and practices onto the other tribes at the time of subjugation. But this mixing and local flavoring of tribal customs which has gone on for more than 1000 years, has created a widely varied and highly locallized set of practices which merely have their roots in ancient tribal custom, but which are as foreign to those tribal customs as classical Saradic is to its modern, colloquially spoken descendant. The most thoroughally decimated Tribal identity is that of the Id Waggag, who once held a powerful role in society as the Priest class. When the Isbabben and the Id Waggag unified, it was at the expense of nearly all Id Waggag customs: The Id Waggag were almost completely assimilated into the Isbabben, in both dialect, religion and customary habit. There are only two unique customs which identify one as a descendant of the Id Waggag: * The belief that when one dies, they will go to heaven if they are either in, or momentarily placed into the Oued N Rebbi, or the ancient Magh holy river. As a result, Id Waggag members make regular pilgrimages to the River, and most still live nearby, in the Oued N Rebbi Emirate of Izzlmed, to make the Death Pilgrimage easier, and * The belief that animals still carry messages from God, as they did before the Magh became followers of Taeideen. As a result, Id Waggag are devout vegetarians, who refuse to consume the flesh of any animal, living or dead. It is such a strict taboo that families still disown loved ones who are suspected of breaking the proscription. Language Magh The use of the Magh Language is nearly ubiquitous in Tujjaria. 99.8% of all Magh count Magh as their first language, and it is the language spoken across all parts of the country. Very little dialect difference can be heard from north to south, though some regional slang which is tied to old tribal identifications still exist. Most of the idiomatic terms have lost their original meaning, and when taken literally, appear to be nonsense. For example: There is an Imswagen phrase, "...tissgnit umucc f ifragen..." which may be translated as "... impales a cat upon a fence..." as in "This goat really impales a cat upon a fence." The phrase does not reference felinicide, nor is there any evidence that the Imswagen ever practiced such acts. The phrase connotes particular delight with something, usually something dealing with the senses. Many such bizarre idioms exist throughout Magh, and are generally identify the place of the upbringing of the speaker. Saradic Saradic is the main secondary language of the Isbabben and the Id Waggag ethnic groups. This language was introduced in the Northern Island during the Taeideen Conversion in the late 11th Century. Imams, recruited largely from the Id Waggag spread the language across the country, but it was seen on the Southern Island as the language of Clerics, and was not widely adopted by the people themselves. Most Taeideen Prayer is conducted in Magh in local mosques and seminaries, and the only people who use Saradic are those who are involved in religion and trade. Saradic became a valuable language for those who became involved in economic activity in Tinis, and consequently, the Sultan ordered that all Isbabben should be trained in Saradic for the last 8 years of education, and all residents of Tinis should have a functional knowledge of Saradic. In addition, the Sultan, in 1325 declared that all laws shall be promulgated in both Magh and Saradic. Telephanic Languages Several Telephanic languages are spoken in a very limited basis in Tinis and Qarat. In Tinis, Hethish, Trébolaise, Reneoan, and Altéan, as well as Magh pidgins are spoken among traders, depending on who they happen to be dealing with at the time. Most of the main trading houses have fluent speakers in all of these languages: These polyglots are highly valued and several are often employed to ensure that translation is made faithfully between Magh and Telephanic traders. Language schools were built in the 17th Century to formally train these translators, and the field is tightly governed and controlled. A faulty translation is counted under the Sultan's law as a "Crime Against the Person of the Sultan" and is often severely punished, usually with death. A Magh-Trébolaise creole which has become known as Qarati has formed among the Magh-Agardic population in and around Qarat. The language allows speakers to understand both Magh and Trébolaise, but these speakers are not mutualy intelligible to those who only know one or the other language. As Qarati is only spoken by 20-30,000 people, its survival will depend on continued Agardic association, though most of the creole population enthusiastically supports the language's use as a cultural identifier. Jelbic and Shijie Langauges * Mei is learned by a few specialized traders, who are in the employ of the most important trading houses in Tinis. * Jelbic is spoken widely among traders, and a significant Jelbic enclave in Tinis speaks it regularly within the house. Religion Taeideen 92% of Magh define themselves as Taeideen, and regularly engage in Taeideen practice, including recitation of the Profession of Faith, observance of daily prayer five times a day, The Hajj (pilgrimage) to Tel Ketra, Fasting during the Holy Month, and Alms giving. In each settlement of more than 7 people, The Sultan's Law requires that one person be named to call all Believers to Prayer at Sunrise, Mid morning, Mid Day, Evening and Sundown. Most towns contain minarets which allow the Crier to project his call to all people in the town. Charity became official policy of the state early on, as half of the Sultan's wealth was distributed to the poor every five years to relieve poverty. In intervening years, the Sultan and the Emirs all distributed wealth, though on a case by case basis. Charity is officially practiced in addition to private practice, and has served to make Tujjaria one of the most egalitarian societies, in terms of wealth, in the world. The Sultan attempts to offer public subsidies to all Haji annually to at least offset much of the cost. Many of the old gods were kept following the Taeideen conversion, but were demoted to beneficial spirits ("tifreghiwin n waḍu", or Djinn) who grant wishes, send good luck, and can be generally employed to work on behalf of a patron. A common custom of throwing coins into pools of water and wells still exists from the pre-Taeideen period: Pitching coins away was seen as purchasing the services of a djinn, who invariably granted good luck. Meanwhile those in need were welcomed to glean the pools to find enough money for one meal (Called the "Tasmghurt N Tifreghi" or the Blessing of a Djinn), though were required to leave the rest alone for others. Taking more than one needed for one meal was seen as an invitation to misfortune. Even though charity became an official duty of the Faithful in Tujjaria following the conversion, the custom continued, and the needy are still welcomed to glean both public fountains and harvested fields. Agiosinity, Judaism and "Non-Religious" * Agiosinity is practiced by about 4.6% of the population, primarily in Tinis and Qarat, and mostly among residents of foreign origin and the Magh-Agardic. Agiosinitic believers are offered official protection of the Sultan, provided they pay the Jizya, or the religious tax levied by Taeideen leaders upon observers of other faiths (or the Dhimma) living in Taeideen lands. The Sultan has insured that the tax is never more than 1 percent, and may be forgiven entirely upon order of magistrate in the event of hardship. The Jizya is justified as a contribution of non-believers to the Sunnah, who maintain social order which members of the Dhimma benefit from, including the practice of alms giving, which does not discriminate based on religion. * (JUDAISM) is practice by less than 1 percent of the population, mostly living in Tinis. Like Agiosinitics, (JEWS) are required to pay the Jizya, and are otherwise full members of society. * 2.6% of the population call themselves "non-religious" and pay the Jizya. "Non-religious" in Tujjaria means "practitioners of the Old Faith" which is polytheistic and holds to ancient Magh religious traditions. The continued practice of the old faith was a concession of the Sultan following the Taeideen conversion in the late 11th Century, and over the next 750 years, the "non-religious" population has decreased. Most of the "non-religious" live among the Id Waggag and the Ibhharen. Government The Sultan's official title is "By the Will of God, His Majestic Sultan, Kareem IV". The regime of Tujjaria is classified as a Hereditary Absolute Sultanate. The office of Sultan has unified Head of State and Head of Government within one person, and the Sultan rules by fiat. The word of the Sultan is transcribed and promulgated as the "Law of the Sultan" and as such forms the full constitution of the Sultanate. The Sultan is seen as chosen by God, and his right to rule is beyond reproach or question. A "Crime Against the Law of the Sultan" is equal to a Felony, and carries equivalent sentences, while a "Crime against the Person of the Sultan" is considered a capital offense, for which a person may be put to death. The only limitation on the power of the Sultan to govern is that he may not make ex post facto laws, or laws after the fact, which turn an action into a crime after it is done. The Sultan may, at any time, and for any reason, commute the sentence or pardon the violator. Monarchy The Sultan of Tujjaria is descended directly from the first Sultan of the Magh Sultanate, Zamstiq I. Therefore, all sultans are affiliated the Isbabben tribe of Magh. The Sultanate does not have political parties, as all politics emanate from the office and the person of the Sultan, and while different groups attempt to influence Sultanic decisions on important matters and promote their own interests, the ultimate and final decision lies with the Sultan. As a result, there is no benefit to forming political Parties such as exist in more liberal nations: There is no way to move a platform and no political power, as it were to win. While all legislative power lies with the Sultan, the Sultan relies upon the Emirs to execute the law within their emirates. As a result, the advisory Majliis al-Emirati has some influence over the laws pronounced by the Sultan, and there is some degree of policy innovation and federalism at the local level. Emirs who do not carry out the will of the Sultan are often convicted of "Crimes against the Law of the Sultan", and may be removed from their office in addition to their almost certain incarceration. Most Emirs are named from the Siblings of the Sultan, but the office is not hereditary, and no member of the royal family has an absolute claim to the title of Emir. The Successor to the Sultan is decided in consultation with the Emirs. The Sultan will ask the Emirs who they would support in the event of the Sultan's death, and the top three candidates from among the sons of the Sultan's most senior wives are all groomed for office. In the event of the Sultan's unexpected death, the most senior candidate is crowned Sultan. Administrative Divisions of Tujjaria The Sultanate is divided into 8 Emirates, which are each divided into 2-4 Sheikhdoms. The names for the offices were adopted from Saradic at the time of the Taeideen conversion, and have remained in place since then. The Emirate The Emir is equivalent to a Prince, and while the office of Emir is not hereditary, often the Emir is a member of the Royal family. Within the Emirate, the Emir acts as the Chief Executive of the Sultan's Law and the primary tax collector for the Sultan. The Emir also acts as a magistrate of final appeal within the Emirate, and may be asked to make a ruling in the name of the Sultan on any controversy arising under the law within their Emirate. The Sultan does not intervene in the administration of the Emirate, except when a decision of an Emir contradicts the Law of the Sultan. But as the Emir is usually an executive, they rarely create their own law, and often only when the Law of the Sultan does not cover some aspect of public policy. Less capable Sultans allow Emirs more freedom to administer their Emirate, while more capable ones tend to eclipse their Emirs. Sheikhdoms Within the Emirate, the territory is further divided into Sheikhdoms. The Sheiks are tribal leaders, equivalent to a Duke, which have earned the respect of the headmen of the tribe, and have therefore been elected. Sheikhs are then confirmed by the Emir, in the name of the Sultan. Only the Sultan may veto a Sheikh election, and this is a power which is rarely practiced. This very limited form of democracy, which is entirely elite oriented, is completely dependent upon the will of the Tribal headmen in the region. A Sheikh has more direct authority over the lives of the people they govern than an Emir does, though the Sheikh is required to swear fealty to the Emir, who remains in charge of the Emirate's military and to the Sultan directly and personally. Headmen and Rifs The Sheikhdoms are nominally unitary, but there are also subdivisions within the Sheikhdom. The primary subdivisions are in tribal lands: Bands themselves have their own headmen, which and enjoy monopolies on ownership of land within their allotted areas. Each Headmen is required to supply troops to the Shiekh, who in turn, supplies troops quotas to the Emir. An additional sub division in a Sheikhdom is a Rifdom, which are based in and around cities and towns. The Rif is the primary tax collector and law enforcement officer at the local level, and is required to pay a levied amount of taxes each year. The Rif is heavily scrutinized, and Sheikhs have the power, and in fact the incentive from the Emir, to put Rifs suspected of corruption or overtaxation to death without trial. As a result, the Rif is viewed as the most trustworthy member of the community, and is well compensated by the Sheikh as a result. Major Cities in Tujjaria Tinis The Capital city of Tujjaria, and chief city of the Sultanate is Tinis, a port metropolis on the Northeastern corner of Izzlmed. The location of the City is directly adjacent to the old ruins of the ancient city of Zana, which was destroyed during the Taeideen raids in the mid-11th century. Zana's defenders attempted to turn back Taeideen naval forces, who defeated the Sultan's Navy decisively, and then overran the town's defenses and leveled the city. To demonstrate the price of resistance, the Taeideen raiders salted the earth in and around the city and destroyed both the Sultan's palace and the Id Waggag Temple, which was the center of the Magh religion. The gods were stripped of their gold, and the Temple's treasury was looted. As a concession, the Sultan Abdullah III, his family, retainers and the residents of Zana were forcibly converted, on pain of death, and then dispersed across the Northern Island. Upon the departure of the Raiders, the Sultan returned to the site and settled outside of the wasteland of Zana. Within a generation, the new encampment became permanent, a new palace was begun and a grand mosque was opened by the Sultan's successor. The new city of Tinis reopened the old harbor, which, though neglected and dilapidated, still permitted ocean going ships to make port, and built a new trade house at the port. From there Tinis became a magnet for excess populations throughout the Sultanate. Since its refounding, Tinis has become one of the most cosmopolitan cities in the world, as sailors and traders of every seafaring nation which transits the adjacent Oceans stop in Tinis, trade, resupply, and offer the crew liberty. Despite being devoutly Taeideen, Tinis offers foreigners every worldly sensual pleasure--drawing a highly lucrative sin tax for the various services offered--and the city's reputation as an exotic pleasure city serves as an even stronger draw for oceangoing vessels who frequently spend months at sea without stopping in port. The lure of easy profit and a wild port of call has made the Sultan one of the most wealthy individuals in the world, even though he redistributes a portion of his wealth to the people of the Sultanate once every five years. Tinis possesses several scholarly universities, where Taeideen scholars study the Holy Word of God, as well as a Royal Observatory and a strong scientific tradition that has allowed the city to make major advancements in sanitation and medicine, engineering and philosophy. Art emanating from Tinis adorns most of the homes of the people of Tujjaria, and there is a large community of silver smiths in the City. Tinis is a very modern, clean and extremely safe city. Qarat and Maison Blanche Qarat is Tujjaria's second most important City. It is along the southern coast of Iffus and is an alternative port, most for intra-Sultanate Trade and commerse and travel between Tujjaria and nearby Martrian ports. The city is not nearly as opulent, cosmopolitan or well developed as Tinis, nor is it as densely populated. But the Trade Houses in Qarat do decent business. Qarat is far more temperate in terms of climate, and is a town that wealthier absentee merchants and landlords settle around. Tujjarian fine arts professionals often work from Qarat rather than Tinis. Maison Blanche is a settlement just up the coast from Qarat and is the central city of the Magh-Agardian creole population. Maison Blanche is governed by a locally elected Rif, who pays taxes directly to the Sultan rather than the Emir of Ibhharen,, and does not swear fealty to the Emir, but just the Sultan thereby establishing the city as a "free port." As a free port, Maison Blanche is permitted to build Agiosinitc churches, observe Agiosinitic religious law as it were, and enjoy a large amount of homerule type autonomy from the activities in the Emirate. The Status was granted in the early 1700s, as a concession to the Agardic traders. About 10,000 people call Maison Blanche home. Military Tujjaria benefits from the fact that to its west, there is a disunified continent which cannot adequately challenge the Sultanate, and frequently conducts a lucrative trade in commodities such as food, tobacco, cotton and wool, precious gems and minerals and slaves, while to its east there is a large ocean with tricky currents that makes large scale invasion difficult if not impossible for most seafaring states in the world. To this end, the military of the Sultanate consists mainly of imhharkan, or tribal levies raised by Sheikhs and Emirs when the Sultan issues a draft call. The levies are called once a year to muster, are provided with three weeks of training and drill, and are reacquainted with the features of martial life. A full levy can produce a militia of about 100,000 soldiers under arms, (which represents about 47% of service aged men,) but in a given year, the Emirs usually only require something closer to 50,000 nationwide, while the remainder are excused for one reason or another. Timunin Beginning at the age of 16 and carrying through to the age of 55, a young man is expected to own and maintain a sword of his own. This is often gifted to the man upon reaching the age of majority. The young man is expected to go through a practice known as "mustering in", which has evolved into a rite of passage for Magh youth. The Mustering-in lasts for 4 months, in which the young man is taken into the Magh Tiwririn, and put through a series of very harsh trials. Many young men die during this period, and it is a source of anxiety for most. The trials consist of prolonged sleep and food deprivation, long forced marched, swimming across treacherous rapids, military discipline and tactical training and regular corporal punishment. There is no torture or mutilation involved, though young men who pass are permitted to obtain a small tattooed mark behind their left ear to show that they have completed the mustering-in process. Those who fail for some reason or another and do not have the mark are generally looked down upon in society, and often fall on hard times, so many youth will push themselves to succeed, even if it results in their untimely death. Following the Mustering-In, all imhharkan will attend annual training for three weeks, usually at the beginning of the rainy season, within their communities. The drills are meant to "ssmsed asghres", or sharpen the blade. Sultans may require additional training, but the Militia is required to train for at least three weeks a year, and the any additional training must be conducted so as to not interfere with economic activity. During this period, the mettle of the imhharkan is tested against slaves who engage in mock individual combat with the Imhharen. The slaves belong to the Sheikh for this specific purpose, and are given swords during the training. Occasionally, a slave kills one of the imhharkan, and as a reward, he is offered a choice of either manumission or joining the personal bodyguard of the Sheikh. While most opt for manumission and return to their home, some opt to join the bodyguard, and thereby form a reliable, but small personal and professional army of the Shiekh. Some Sheikhs have acquired a relatively large force in this way, but as the bodyguard are not considered slaves, they are freed upon the death of the Sheikh. Women are allowed to join the Timunin, but few do. Igumiyen The navy of Tujjaria belongs to the Sultan and serves primarily as a coast guard. The Royal Igumiyen defends the port of Tinis, and sails between Tinis and Qarat on regular patrols. The Naval Service is a full time job for sailors, and sailors are both highly skilled at navigation of the waters around Tujjaria, and well compensated. The Navy also performs patrols in and around the Magh Strait. The primary ship of the line of the Royal Igumiyen is the Corvette, though the Navy also maintains ships as large as Frigate class at Tinis. The primary theater of the operations of Royal Igumiyen is north of of Izzlmed and south of Iffus. Ihuggashen The Sultan also issues Letters of Marque and Seizure to privately owned crews, who operate galleys out of the various ports in Izzlmed and Iffus. These privateers, referred to as Ihuggashen (or Corsairs), conduct extensive piracy operations, and exclusively target large, slow ships who attempt to avoid paying the Sultan's Taxes. The Ihuggashen focus on merchant craft, and avoid direct confrontation with military craft larger than the Corvette class. As the galleys are operated by oarsmen and are flatkeeled ships which do not sit very low in the water, they are far more maneuverable than sail driven ships in waters around Tujjaria, especially in the shallow waters of the Magh Strait. The Corsairs do not usually travel on the high seas. But closer to shore, they are far deadlier than some heavily armed ships of the line, due to their high maneuverability. Ihuggashen constantly roam the waters around Tujjaria looking for prey, and will attempt to board a ship, demanding to see evidence of tax stamps or tax receipts. If the captain is unable or unwilling to produce evidence that the ship has stopped over in Tinis or Qarat, the Corsairs will attempt to extort the Captain. If there is any resistance, or if the merchant vessel fails to heed the call to stop and be boarded, the Ihuggashen will fire upon the ship, attempting to disable the vessel. If the ensuing fight causes the ship to be sunk, the Corsairs are welcomed to all cargo they can acquire. Any member of the crew which is taken is sold into slavery in Tujjaria. The Ihuggashen are responsible for the sinking of thousands of ships over their more than 1000 year history. They also had previously raided coastal settlements around the Magh Sea to procure slaves, and are generally feared and hated by the continental countries. The only ships which are sparred the Ihuggashen's attention are Hethish ships, which enjoy a certain degree of protection from the Sultan, and Agardic ships provided they make port at either Maison Blanche or Qarat. Being a corsair is a very lucrative but extremely dangerous profession for young Magh men, and it is singularly responsible for the low life spans among men, and the precipitous drop off in the male population in Tujjaria following the age of 30. Each year, more than a dozen Corsair ships are lost at sea, either to storms or to naval action, but the crews clearly feel that the reward is more than worth the risk, and there is never a shortage of young men hoping to sign up with a Ihuggashen crew. Economy Primary Exports The primary exports of Tujjaria are mostly foodstuffs (largely grains and tropical fruits), spices, textiles, and intoxicants such as wine and coffee. Tujjaria has also experimented with the growth of opium poppies, but there is not a long enough dry season in the country, and the attempt was abandoned. Some farmers are beginning to produce hash during the dry season: the rapid growth time of the kif plant allows for production. In addition to the hashish, other parts of the plant are used to create hemp rope and canvas, and hemp has become a major industry of Tujjaria within the last 150 years. Tujjaria has no major discovered natural mineral wealth. Instead, the gems, gold and silver which is sold in Tinis' bazaars and trade houses are bought from the continent and resold in Tujjaria. Textiles are produced primarily from hemp and jute, both of which grow naturally in Tujjaria, as well as wool. Textile artisans produce fine cloth, dyed in many colors which adorn Magh women, while men dress in a far more utilitarian Burnous clothing, made primarily of jute cloth. The cloth possess a wicking quality which takes moisture from the skin and allows for easy evaporation and drying. It is very soft to the skin, unlike other Magh-produced fabrics, and is produced in large quantities by full time weavers. The cloth designated for sale is ornately designed and this cloth, along with rugs, often fetch a high price in the international bazaars of Tinis. Slaves are another export item of Tinis. The Sultan's Law mandates humane treatment of chattel within Tujjaria. No Magh is ever sold in slavery--the slaves come from Martria, where Magh traders purchase them from continental slave markets, many times in contravention to local laws, or from captured merchant ships, and move them to Tinis where they are sold to visiting traders. The only Magh who are permitted to own slaves themselves are traders who intend to sell them and Sheikhs who use slaves to train the Militia. No other Magh is permitted to own slaves. So 95% of all slaves in Tujjaria are meant for sale to foreigners, and are therefore seen as a commodity. Since 1634, Sultans have outlawed the capture of Taeideen Adherents for slavery, and in 1769, Sultan Abdul Aziz IX decreed that henceforth and forever, a slave may earn his freedom by "sincerely and devoutly converting to the Taeideen faith, and learning to read the Word of God, as written down by the Prophet." A slave so freed will be purchased by the Sultan from the person who currently owns him, and will be freed, to be returned to his homeland to spread the word of God. In this way, the Sultan creates wandering Imani who spread the Taeideen Faith in foreign lands. Imports Tujjaria is largely self sufficient, produces enough necessities to feed its people well and focuses on importing things it does not have. Large quantities of iron ore and precious metals are imported from Martrian ports. Tinis also imports large quantities of foreign consumer goods which allow residents of the capital to live a cosmopolitan lifestyle. People in the rest of the country tend to adopt habits of the capital within a generation. The Trading House One of the major institutions in Tinis commerce is the Trading House. There are five major trading houses found in the Capital and two additional trading house in Qarat. These trading houses have official monopolies over buying and selling from foreign merchants. The Five Tinis Trading Houses are: # Nasir House # Malik House # Abduhlrahman House # Al-Maghribi House # Bensoussan House The two Qarati Trading Houses are: # LaTrelle House (The Magh-Agardic House) # Hamidou House Each of these Houses is granted a monopoly over foreign trade. The Trading House is operated by license by one of the major trading families of Tinis, who are favored by the Sultan. This License exists at the pleasure of the Sultan. The houses are expected to compete with one another and provide the Sultanate the best prices in all transactions, and collect the Sultan's taxes from foreign traders. Any suggestion of collusion between the Houses or cartel activity will result in revocation of the License. Any evidence of mismanagement or malfeasance, including failure to collect the correct taxes on transactions or even a mis-translation which causes the loss of money is a "Crime against the Person of the Sultan" and can be punished by death. In exchange for these strenuous regulations on the quality of transactions in the Trading Houses, the operators of the Trading Houses make fantastic profit on their transactions, and their family is permitted to become fabulously wealthy. Associates of the family who runs a trading house always lives very well. Meanwhile, those families which are cut out of this mercantile activity are relegated to lower status, and usually take up domestic trade where their margins are always much smaller, and the opportunity to participate in lucrative international commerce is denied to them. The families which are granted one of the the licenses is entirely the decision of the Sultan. The Sultan can select one family over another to hold the license for any reason, but as the taxes collected by the Trading Houses are the chief source of the Sultan's income, it is to his advantage to select the families which will conduct trade most shrewdly and obtain the highest margin. As a result, the fierce competition for trading licenses has led several families to develop standing clientele lists among foreign traders. The most successful families have large seagoing merchant fleets that travel the globe to find trading contacts and obtain trade goods to import into the Sultanate. Each day, one trade house in Tinis may do more business and move more cargo in and out of their warehouses than many lesser developed nations do in a month. And the Sultan collects taxes on each transaction. The Bazaar The primary market in any town is the Bazaar. The Bazaar in Tinis is one of the largest market districts in the world, and the world's goods can be found in respectable qualities throughout. Other bazaars showcase goods brought down from the Capital, as well as local products. Even small villages have farmers markets where grain sellers sell rice, fruits and meats, as well as prepared food to shoppers. The Magh often visit the Bazaar once a week for commodities in the house, but may go more often, especially during the dry season: visiting the Bazaar is only partially an economic activity. The Bazaar is the location where the Sultan's Laws are promulgated, and where the Rif can be engaged, and where friends can enjoy fresh and prepared foods in one another's company. The Bazaar is a key part of Magh social life, as well as being the place where all economic activity on a daily basis occurs. Category:Tujjaria Category:Countries